


Date

by SenkoWakimarin



Series: We Like To Party! [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, M/M, Trope Callout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: Of course Wade's going to make a Thing of this.





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt off tumblr. Anon asked for Cablepool to the prompt “Just pretend to be my date.”

“Ohhh, no no no, absolutely no.” Wade says, refusing to even look at Nathan as he moves around the kitchenette, shutting the door on the microwave a little harder than necessary, punching in the numbers with sharp finality. “I know I look like an idiot, but I’ve read enough fanfiction to know _exactly_ how this trope goes. No siree, you can go on your own. Take one of your fuckin’ groupies. Irene would _love_ to go, I’m sure. Take Doms. Take ‘em both. Not me though.”

Nate can’t help smiling even as his exasperation blossoms. “I would have thought you’d jump at the chance to go.”

Straightening from his slouch, still refusing to look at Nate -- and Nate knew why, oh, certainly, Wade could be unpredictable in a lot of ways, but when it came to certain visual stimuli, Wade was as predictable as any of Pavlov’s dogs -- Wade put a hand to his chest, expression mocking. “A fancy party to which I wasn’t invited on the arm of Mutant Jesus, my god, you’re right. Okay no, wait, I see your point. Still, your arrogance is showing.”

“Wade, I could really use your help.”

The microwave beeps and Wade huffs, pushing off the counter and yanking the door open, pulling out the container and setting it on the counter. The powder he ripped open smelled salty and turned the water left around the noodles a vicious yellow Nate didn’t associate with healthy eating, and he stayed shockingly quiet as he stirred the mess together.

“I’m still pissed at you,” he finally says, and it’s so odd, the way he can sound both furious and disappointed in himself at the same time. “That shit you pulled…”

The slightest wince pulls at Nate’s expression, and he hesitates just for a moment to put a hand on Wade’s shoulder. He thinks about mentioning that he’s already apologized, several times, but he knows Wade. He’s said the word, but words don’t mean much for Wade, for all that he never shuts up. “Let me make it up to you.”

Wade’s shoulders lift and then drop in a heavy sigh and he takes a huge bite of the instant macaroni and cheese. “Ow, shit that’s hot. You realize that you’re playing exactly into the tropes I was talking about. Next you’re gonna suggest I wear that dress you like.”

“What dress I like?”

“Exactly. And it’ll be something cute and just slutty enough to make everyone question the dress code (and lose their lunches), but more importantly it’ll be easy for you to push up so you can get at my ass and --”

Eyes wide, Nate snatches his hand back from Wade’s shoulder covering his mouth. He wasn’t going to say the mental picture provided was a bad one, but it definitely was not what he’d had in mind. “Wade!”

“I’m _just saying_ , that’s how these fics go. You might not be planning on railing me in the coat closet of whatever rich dude you’re schmoozing or trying to steal from or whatever -- don’t clarify, it’s completely unimportant -- but rail me you will. If I go. Which I won’t.”

“I think I have a little more self control than that, Wade.”

Wade blew on another spoonful of the little cup of noodles. “I don’t think the writer cares.”

Pinching at the bridge of his nose, Nate sighed, long suffering and tired. “And if I promise to keep my hands to myself until after the party?”

That gets Wade looking at him, and he can feel the piercing way those wide white eyes rove over his suit-clad frame, that predictable want visible in every nuance of his expression. Wade did love him in a well-tailored suit.

“Now that kinda sounds like a challenge, though. My sluttiness versus your self control. Now there’s a fun, sexy little fic.”


End file.
